One Last Dance
by Sweeteresting
Summary: "Ross, I thought you were mad at me." I tell my boyfriend, wondering why he's here. "How could I be mad at you?" Ross responds, taking my hand. "I didn't tell you I got into the college..." "That doesn't matter, I just want my One Last Dance..." / Raura /
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**(Sorry if there's any errors! I didn't triple check!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Laura's P.O.V.**_

"Ross, where are you taking me?" I ask my blond-headed boyfriend.

"Somewhere romantic." Ross simply answers.

I groan. "Please tell me." I beg.

"Nope." He says. I groan.

My annoying, yet sweethearted, boyfriend is dragging me on a date. I said dragging because it's about one o'clock in the morning and... I'll just tell you the story.

_"Goodnight, Luke." I whisper to my new baby brother. We adopted him a month ago. His parents were too young and couldn't handle it. Plus, since my mom died, it's been a bit lonely around here._

_"Laura, go to bed. You have school tomorrow." My father says, chuckling._

_"Sorry dad, I couldn't help myself. He's so adorable." I say as I kiss Luke's forehead and walk to my room._

_"Wait." My dad says. I turn around to face him and he's tapping his forehead. I'm confused for a second before I catch on. I roll my eyes and kiss his forehead. After, his kisses mine. "Good night sweetheart. I love you."_

_"Night, dad. Love you too." I say as I walk to my room. I put my hair into a messy hair bun before getting into bed. I snuggle under my covers before falling into a deep sleep._

_In the middle of the night, I feel something on my lips. My eyes flutter open to see hazel eyes in front of me. I shriek and jump back, almost falling out my bed. I notice their eyes look familiar, so I turn on my lamp. I roll my eyes as I see my boyfriend._

_I lay back down and go under the covers. "Ross, what are you doing here?" I ask._

_"Get dressed." He whispers. _

_I sit up and look up at him. "2 questions. What time is it? How'd you get in my room?"_

_"It's about 12:00 and I climbed in your window." Ross says. I groan at his response._

_"Ross. I'm tired. We have exams tomorrow. My dad will kill me if I fail. He will also kill you for being in my room."_

_"Look, don't worry about school now, okay? I'm taking you somewhere tonight. Oh, tomorrow is Friday. We don't have exams." _

_I sigh and scoot over closer to him. "Ross, can we just cuddle and not go anywhere?" I ask, laying on his chest._

_"Nope." He says and drags me out of bed._

_After putting on a pair of jeans and hoodies, Ross helps me jump out the window._

I put my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. It's beating pretty fast, if you'd ask me. Almost as if he's nervous but, I know Ross doesn't get nervous. I mean, the only times I've seen him get nervous is when he asked me out freshmen year. Also, when he thought I didn't like the promise ring he gave me about a year ago. Which I'm proud to say, I've never taken it off.

Another time he got nervous was a few months ago. It was February and Valentines Day. He took me to the beach. We had a romantic picnic. It was the best! But the best part about it was, we confessed we love each other for the first time.

I grab his hand and play with his fingers. I feel a cool breeze and shiver a bit. I guess, Ross noticed.

"Are you cold?" Ross asks. I nod a bit. He takes off his jacket he had on and wrapped it around me. Then, placed his arms tightly around me. "Better?" I close my eyes and smile slightly.

"Better." I say, "Are we almost there?"

"Actually, we are here." He whispers. I open my eyes to see we're at a beautiful park. It looks familiar. I gasp as I realize why it looks so familiar. I look back at Ross and smile.

"You remember this place?" I ask in shock. He nods and walks up to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"How could I forget? It was where I got my first kiss with my best friend, who's now my girlfriend." He says.

I blush and wrap my arms around his neck. "Want me to tell you why you're never going to forget this place?" I ask with a smirk.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because of this," I say and lean up and press my lips against his. I feel his smile as he kisses back. I giggle and pull away as he starts to nibble on my lower lip. He pouts but, gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to ask you an important question." Ross says, getting nervous.

"Well, what is it?"

"Uh, w-well you see, I-I was hoping you'd uh g-go-"

I lightly kiss him to calm him down. I slowly pull away. "Tell me, okay?"

"Well, I was h-hoping you'd go with me to prom." He says.

"You brought me all the way out here to ask me that?" I ask, kind of disappointed.

He looks down and nods. "Yeah, I-I'm sorry." He says, sounding ashamed, "It's just that we always played at this park when we were kids and I was hoping this place would be special."

I sigh, feeling guilty. "Ross, look at me."

He slowly looks up at me. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, okay? This place is special, it's just that you woke me up in the middle of the night, we walked here for an hour," I say, whining a bit, "And you woke me up in the middle of the night! You know I hate that!"

He chuckles and says, "I've always been bad with timing."

"No you haven't. You asked me out at the perfect time, you always kiss me at the perfect time, and you're always there when I need you the most." I whisper softly.

"I love you, Laura." Ross whispers as he grabs my waist. I giggle as he kisses my nose.

"I love you too, Ross." I whisper and kiss him.

I come down late to breakfast because of... this morning's events. You don't need you know about that. Right? Yeah, I think you don't.

"Dad, can you pass me the-" I start but, my dad cuts me off.

"Laura, why were you out last night with Ross?" Dad asks me as he pours orange juice into my glass.

"How did you-" I start but, he cuts me off.

"If you two are going to sneak back into the house and go to your room to make-out for half an hour, you should keep your moans and groans down." Dad says, raising an eyebrow.

I blush a deep red. "Were we_ that_ loud?" I ask.

He nods and goes to flip some pancakes. "Oh, yeah. You guys were so loud, I thought you were having sex. That's why I didn't go in there."

Oops...

"How long am I grounded?" I ask, already knowing it's coming for me.

"2 weeks and I'm having a talk with Ross."

"Speaking of Ross, he asked me to go to prom last night."

"That's good. You should get going, Ross is coming to pick you up any minute."

I nod and grab my bag. I kiss Luke's cheek and my dad's. "Bye, Dad!" I yell as I walk out.

"Bye, honey!"

**I hope you love it! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but, the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Laura's P.O.V.**_

I walk to the cafeteria, hugging my arms tightly to chest. You'd think I'd be more confident, being the girlfriend of Ross Lynch, the captain of the football team. But no, I'm not. All the girls give me glares because their jealous that I have Ross. I'm not going to say I don't have any friends but, I have no _real_ friends. Usually, I just chat with some of Ross' teammates. Well, the ones that aren't jerks and players.

I walk into the cafeteria and search for Ross. I huff when I don't see him. He probably got held back for class. I am not sitting at a table filled with guys, so I walk to our courtyard. It's where I would eat when Ross and I broke up. I don't consider it a break up though, because we got together the next day.

I squeal as I feel arms around me. Already knowing who it is, I turn around and give him a peck on his lips. "How'd you find me?"

"I didn't see you in the cafeteria, so I knew you had _to be_ out here." Ross says, taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

I blush and look away. "Stop it." I say, pulling on my hand a bit.

He smiles and kisses him hand once again. "Why do I have to stop, _Beautiful_?" He asks, wrapping his arm around me.

"I can play it that way too, _Handsome_." I whisper, kissing his cheek. He chuckles but, I see the pink tint in his cheeks.

"So, when are you going dress shopping for prom?" Ross asks.

I shrug and say, "I was hoping you could take me..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Isn't the girl's dress supposed to be a surprise for the boy?" He asks.

"Yes but, I have no one to go dress shopping with, what-so-ever. And I refuse to go shopping with my dad."

"What about your mom-" He starts but, cuts himself off in realization.

I frown at him. "Really?" I roll my eyes and look down.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot. Please don't be mad." Ross pleads. I sigh and hug him.

"Just don't ever do it again, got it?"

"Yes."

I pull away from him and he gave me a butterfly kiss. Which lasted longer than a normal butterfly kiss but, nothing intense. He pulls away and has a huge smile on his face.

"You could ask my mom to go with you!" Ross shouts in excitement.

I frown at him and ask, "You know your mom hates me."

"Hate is a strong word." Ross says nervously.

"Fine. She strongly dislikes me." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well, she's going to put up with it because I'm going to marry you one day and then, you're going to be her daughter." He says, grabbing my hands.

I blush and look down. "You really wanna marry me one day?"

He lifts my chin up and says, "Of course. I'm planning on it, anyways. I really wanna have a future with you, Laura."

I smile sweetly at him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. I feel him chuckle and hug me back. We stay like that for a moment. I breath in his scent and pull away.

"I would love you have a future with you too. You know, getting married and all." I say, giggling.

He smile and pecks my lips. "We should head back inside. I think lunch's over now."

I nod and grab his hands. "We better hurry."

* * *

You've. Got. To. Be. Freaking. Kidding. Me!

I'm stuck in a room with some annoying, screaming teens. All because we have a sub. I think everyone but, me is scream and yelling. The worst part about it, the teacher is just reading a book. I'm getting a freaking headache,

There's a knock on our classroom door. I look at the door and see... Ross. What is he doing here? He doesn't have this class this period.

"Uh, the principal wants Laura Marano." Ross says to the teacher.

"Whatever. Marano, go." The teacher says, not caring.

I roll my eyes and get up and go. How does he even get a job at this school? Life is so confusing at times.

Once I get out the class, Ross gently pushes on the lockers. My eyes go wide in shock.

"What are you doing? Doesn't the principal want me?" I ask in shock.

"Nope. But I know you hate being in a class room filling with screaming kids." Ross says, coming close to my face.

I giggle and push him away. "I am not making out with you inside school..."

He smirks and says, "Then maybe we could go to your house and-"

I smack his shoulder. "No! For one, my dad is at home. Two, we can't even have sex today. You have a game." I say seriously with a bit a teasing.

"B-But... I got you out that class!" He says, thinking of an excuse.

"And I thank you for that. But you have a game tonight. I would say after because my dad's going on a business trip but, I have to watch Luke."

I hear him groan. I giggle and walk over to him. "Here, I'll make you happy," I then press my lips on his. He kisses back, wrapping his him arms around me. I pull away and smirk, walking away.

"Why do you always lead me on?!" I hear him shout as I walk to the bathroom. I laugh.

"I'll see you at the game!"

_I love torturing that boy. _

* * *

I shiver as I walk back home in the hard pouring rain. I cannot believe I didn't believe I didn't even get to congratulate Ross! Those jealous girls pushed me out of the building to celebrate! Sometime, I hate being Ross' girlfriend but, I'm not going to let him go just because of some girls.

The worst part about it, I lost my umbrella! I believe that if I wasn't crossing my arms over my chest, you could see my pink and green striped bra. I should've listen to dad when he said bring a jacket.

"L-Laura? Is that you?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Ross hold an umbrella over his head. "Laura!" He says in relief.

"R-Ross? W-What are y-you d-doing h-here?" I ask shivering.

He comes towards and pulls his jacket off, wrapping it around me. Then, puts the umbrella over my head. "You're pale, Laura. Why are you in the rain? You didn't want to go to the after party?" He asks.

"T-Those girls p-pushed me out."

I hear him sigh. "Come on. You're gonna get a cold."

"Laura! Where have you-" My dad starts as me and Ross walk in but, sees me. "Honey, you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine." I say, still shivering.

"No, she's not. I found her walking home without a jacket or umbrella in the rain." Ross says, bringing me to my room.

"Sit." Ross demands, walking out. I sit on my bed and wait from him to come back..

It's cold... I sigh and wrap myself in covers. I then, hear the heat come on and Ross comes back with a towel.

"Want me to get you some dry clothes?" He asks. I nod and he goes to my closet. I don't mind if he goes through my thing. He's seen me naked before.

Yes, we've had sex before. That's why I knew what he was talking about at school. Also, why I didn't freak out.

* * *

"There. Now, you get worm and get some rest, okay?" Ross says.

"Who's gonna watch Luke?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"I am. You just get some sleep." Ross whispers and kisses my forehead. "I love you."

I smile and I hear him walk out. "I love you too, Ross." I whisper before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
